Today, individuals use several different types of devices to communicate including laptop and desktop computing devices, mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc.), and landline telephones, among other communication devices. As such, a particular individual may have several different devices available which the individual can use to communicate with a particular person and/or entity (e.g., via various communication channels).
As an example, an individual may use a particular device to access a particular company's Internet website. The website may have an electronic document (e.g., an electronic form or application), that the individual desires to, or may be required to, complete.
The individual may have the option to print the document and complete it. However, the individual often has the option to electronically complete the document via their device (e.g., by completing various electronic fields within the document via their laptop, mobile phone, etc.).
In various instances, an electronic document can include several different portions to be completed and may require uploading document attachments such as image files, spreadsheets, etc., from the individual's device. When an individual initiates the process of completing an electronic document via a first particular user device, the individual may not be capable of switching to a different user device prior to completion of the process, without losing information provided via the first user device (e.g., the individual may have to start the completion process over).